Embodiments relate to sensor systems and, in particular, interfaces for sensor systems.
Some sensors can use resistivity to indicate sensed information. For example, a thermistor can indicate a sensed temperature through its resistance. A circuit can be used to measure the resistance. A vehicle can include multiple such sensors, such as temperature sensors for intake air, exhaust, coolant, or the like.